


Bottom's Up.

by glasswrks



Category: NCIS
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby/Ziva friendship piece, set sometime during season three or four. Ziva makes a delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom's Up.

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** June 15, 2009
> 
> **Spoilers:** None
> 
> **Show Disclaimer:** The characters of "NCIS" were created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill. The following companies produce the show: Paramount Network Television/Bellisarius Productions and it is presented by CBS television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: David Bellisario, Donald P. Bellisario, Mark Harmon and Chas. Floyd Johnson.
> 
> **Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own NCIS or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine, I believe; pesky copyright laws.
> 
> **Author's Notes:** This is set sometime during season three, after Ziva has been on the team for a while. It's an Abby/Ziva friendship piece and something that came to me out of the blue very EARLY this morning.

***

Abby took a big gulp from her Caf-pow and closed her eyes as the caffeinated drink slid down her throat.

She moaned as the caffeine hit her system.

Normally, she does not react this way; except she had been deprived of her Caf-pow for the past day and a half and had started to suffer from with drawls.

Her mouth had started watering and her eyes dilated when she saw Ziva walking into the lab.

Before Ziva had a chance to speak, let alone react, Abby had taken the giant plastic cup from the Mossad agent's hands and brought it close to her chest, practically daring Ziva to take it from her.

Ziva had for the most part, watched in silent amusement and a slight touch of awe. She had never seen Abby move – never had a chance to prepare herself before Abby had taken the Caf-pow from her hands.

One moment she was bringing the drink – if one could call it a drink, because Gibbs had "asked" her too. The next, Abby was holding on to it defying her – almost taunting her to try and take it.

In a strange way, Ziva had a feeling it would not end in her favor.

"You do not have to worry – I shall not try to take it from you," Ziva said.

Abby finished her hearty gulp and sighed.  _'That hit the spot,'_  she mused happily. "Don't knock it until you try it," she replied.

Ziva had a confused look on her face. "Why would I knock on it? Would it not spill, therefore defeating the objective, which is to drink it?"

Abby smiled and shook her head. "No, it means just because you haven't tried it doesn't mean it's not good."

"Ah, I see," she answered. "Has anyone else tried it?" she asked walking closer.

"Nope, chickens."

Ziva slowly reached out, her eyes focused on Abby, waiting for any sudden movements. "May I?"

Abby's face beamed. "Sure!"

' _I am a trained Mossad agent – I can do this,'_  Ziva told herself as she pried the plastic lid off the cup.

"Bottom's up," Abby encourage waiting to see how Ziva would react.

"I'm sure I will regret this," Ziva muttered to herself as she brought the cup to her lips and tipped upwards.

The End.


End file.
